


Two Cherries + One Beefcake = A Nice Creampie

by RiyeRose



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Creampie, How Do I Tag, Joe loves to be dominated, M/M, Past and Present Kaoru, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Top Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: Out of nowhere, high school Cherry Blossom has appeared beside his older counterpart! God knows how or why, but let's have some fun, shall we?
Relationships: Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Nanjo Kojiro | Joe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Two Cherries + One Beefcake = A Nice Creampie

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Younger Kaoru will be involved in these sexual activities. If you aren't into this, I suggest you click off this fic now.~ Everyone else, please enjoy!

“What’s…going on here?”

It was mid-morning, and Kojiro found himself at the Sakurayashiki residence after a rather hostile phone call demanding that he hightail himself over to his friend’s place. But even he couldn’t have anticipated what had the pink-haired man so frazzled so early in the day. Two Kaoru stood in the room with him: one was present-day Kaoru, clad in his usual midnight blue kimono and silver frames that sharply reflected his stern glare, the other was high school Kaoru, donning the same uniform, hairstyle, and piercings that Kojiro remembered from back then. 

Both their gazes turned to him when he had entered the room, and somehow he felt like a rabbit who just ran into the lion’s den.

“Kaoru, uh, what the hell?” he asked, glancing back and forth between them.

“I have absolutely no clue,” older Kaoru stated with a sigh. “Even my sweet Carla doesn’t know how this phenomenon occurred. But that isn’t why I called you here.”

“Well then, why am I-”

Suddenly, younger Kaoru was standing in front of Kojiro, staring at him with such vivid intensity. Well, not at his face, at least. The younger man’s eyes were trained on Kojiro’s chest. The shirt he’d thrown on in his haste to leave the house was tight against his torso, the fabrics stretching against his thick muscles and abs. 

“Damn Koji, you bulked up a ton.” Young Kaoru’s hands reached up and groped Kojiro’s chest, giving each pec a firm squeeze. “Where the hell were you hiding  _ these  _ at?”

Kojiro’s body tensed. He felt a sudden rush of his fill his face as Young Kaoru’s hands massaged him, his thumbs brushing over the larger man’s nipples. It was hard for him not to moan when he was being fondled in such a way. When he met Young Kaoru’s eyes, he was given a sly grin that sent a tingle right down to his groin. 

“Oi, get your hands off him!” Older Kaoru snapped, snatching his younger self’s wrist. “I didn’t say you could touch him freely!”

Young Kaoru glared up at his older self. “You expect me to keep my hands to myself when Koji’s right here, and looking like that?!”

“Cheeky brat, wait your turn!”

Young Kaoru clicked his teeth and reluctantly stepped away with an irate grumble, flopping down onto the nearest chair. Kojiro stared at the pair, bewildered beyond belief. 

“Kaoru, what-”

“Shut up, you foolish meathead.” 

Before Kojiro could snap back in his typical fashion, the older Kaoru grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him down into a kiss. It was dominating yet passionate. He felt the other’s arm slide around his waist and pull him closer, their bodies flush against one another. When he gave a light gasp, Kaoru’s tongue didn’t hesitate to enter his mouth, immediately forcing his own tongue to submit. Kaoru’s hand began to rub and massage Kojiro’s ass through the fabric of his pants, his other releasing the green-haired man’s shirt only to tug it up and expose his upper body. 

Kaoru and Kojiro broke away from the kiss, both panting heavily. Kaoru’s head then dipped down to Kojiro’s chest. He used his free hand to cup the man’s right breast while his mouth and fingers busied themselves with teasing Kojiro’s nipples. He swirled his tongue around the dark buds, gently biting and tugging on them until they were wet and swollen. 

“F-Fuck, Kaoru…” Kojiro huffed, his hard-on straining against the confines of his pants.

“Get on your knees, Kojiro,” Kaoru demanded in a low voice.

Kojiro did as he was told, lowering himself onto his knees in front of Kaoru. The pink-haired man brushed the fold of his kimono away to reveal his cock, already fully hard. Kaoru smirked down at him.

“Suck it good, Kojiro.”

Biting his lower lip, Kojiro leaned forward and ran his tongue up the length of Kaoru’s cock, taking the man into his mouth with no hesitation. He kept one hand on the floor to keep himself steady while the other fumbled with his pants, desperate to free his twitching member. With Kaoru’s heated gaze on him, Kojiro sucked the man off while feverishly stroking his own dick. It was something about those eyes of Kaoru’s, that fierce look he always gave him that sent shivers of excitement tingling throughout his body.

The AI calligrapher’s fingers suddenly caressed the back of his head, tousling his green curls before taking a tight grip on them and thrusting his hips, slamming his cock deep inside Kojiro’s mouth. The chef gave a low moan, feeling Kaoru’s member hit the back of his throat. He could hardly breathe, but the pleasure he felt was overwhelming. 

“Kojiro…” Kaoru groaned his name. 

He was close, and so was Kojiro. More often than not, Kaoru would prefer cumming on Kojiro’s face when it came to fetallio. But this time, he didn’t even try to pull out of Kojiro’s mouth. Kaoru’s head fell back, his breathing hitching as he climaxed. The smell of his semen was so pungent in Kojiro’s nose. At the same time, Kojiro also shot his load, leaving a sticky trail on the hardwood floor. 

“Good boy, Kojiro,” Kaoru praised him with a smirk.

“Hnn…”

Taking Kaoru out of his mouth, Kojiro’s head turned at the sudden noise. He’d almost completely forgotten about Young Kaoru who had been sitting them watching them very closely. His face was flushed, and he was sporting quite the hard-on. Kojiro gave a small chuckle, surprising the Young Kaoru by crawling between his legs. 

“This looks uncomfortable,” he murmured in a husky voice. “Let me help you.”

Young Kaoru glanced up at his older self. There seemed to be some silent communication going on between them in the intense stare they were holding. He then looked down at Kojiro, giving the older man that same fiery look Older Kaoru had. 

“Hurry up and make me feel good then, stupid Koji.” 

“Still such a brat,” Kojiro snarked back.

“Don’t think I didn’t hear that little remark,” Older Kaoru spoke up from behind Kojiro. 

He wasn’t planning on standing idly by as Kojiro sucked off his younger self. With Kojiro’s ass up and wiggling in front of him, Kaoru brandished a small red bottle from the sleeve of his robe. Neither of the two were particularly focused on him so he bent down behind Kojiro, opened the bottle, and poured the cool, reddish substance onto his fingers. 

Kojiro gave a surprised gasp when Kaoru suddenly tugged down his pants. Since he’d nixed wearing underwear, his ass and legs were exposed almost immediately. Kaoru pressed a finger against the rim of Kojiro’s entrance, tracing the creases and coating them with lube before inserting it inside of him. Kojiro moaned in response, his jaw slackening from the sensation and causing Young Kaoru to pout. 

“Your mouth stopped, Koji,” he said, gripping up a handful of Kojiro’s curls. “C’mon, I told you to make me feel good.”

Kojiro couldn’t resist. His mouth was full of Young Kaoru’s hot member while his ass was being toyed with by Older Kaoru fingers. His own cock was hard once more and weeping excitedly. It wasn’t long before Older Kaoru’s fingers left his ass and then he felt something much bigger and thicker rubbing against him. They definitely weren’t fingers. His body tensed up when Older Kaoru’s cock penetrated him, he nearly bit down on Young Kaoru’s member as a result. The bespectacled man’s strokes were slow and steady, his hands held tight onto Kojiro’s waist as he rocked his hips back and forth. 

“You’re so tight, Kojiro,” Kaoru gave a raspy chuckle. “But you’re sucking me in, greedy oaf.”

Young Kaoru suddenly clicked his teeth. “To hell with this.”

Both Kojiro and Older Kaoru were surprised when he shoved Joe’s head back. But it wasn’t that he was turned off, if anything, he was still at full mast. He loomed over a bewildered Kojiro, took hold of each of the man’s thighs, and raised his legs, revealing Older Kaoru’s cock already plunged inside of him. 

“Oi, wait a minute,” Older Kaoru warned, glaring at his younger self.

“Why? You afraid he’ll like my cock better than yours?” Younger Kaoru sniped, grinning cheekily. “Don’t hog him to yourself, let me fuck him too!”

And as he uttered those words, Young Kaoru rubbed the head of his erection against Kojiro’s entrance then thrust up into him alongside Older Kaoru. Kojiro let out a sharp cry, the pain to pleasure scale tipped way towards the former with the addition of another dick inside him. His voice was caught in his throat, and his chest felt tight. But, he couldn’t deny the underlying pleasure that was slowly making a comeback. 

Young Kaoru’s smirk widened and he took hold of Kojiro’s chin, bringing the man into a deep kiss. Oh, he’d forgotten what it felt like to kiss Kaoru with his lip and tongue piercings. The bit of metal that jutted out from Young Kaoru’s lower lip and in the center of his tongue only further stimulated the steamy kiss, causing Kojiro to tremble all over. Older Kaoru’s mouth was busy sucking on his earlobes and the nape of his neck. His hands reached around to grope Kojiro’s chest once more, pinching Kojiro’s nipples between his index fingers and thumb. 

“Koji, you’re so hot… Dammit, you’ll melt my dick off.”

“Are you getting tighter with both of us inside you, Kojiro?”

“B-Both of you… A-Ahn, fuck…” Kojiro couldn’t even quip back at them. When he spoke again, his voice came out in an urgent plea. “Hurry up and come already!”

“He’s so impatient,” Young Kaoru snickered. “Guess some things don’t change.”

Older Kaoru grinned a bit. “Indeed. Shall we, then?”

Syncing their thrusts, the two slammed themselves deeper and deeper inside of a twitching Kojiro. All three of them were quickly reaching their limit, they couldn’t hold back. Kojiro came onto his stomach and the two Kaoru’s both ejaculated inside of him, filling his ass with so much seed it dribbled out in the same manner as fresh cream oozing out of a cream pie. Kojiro’s body slumped, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. Younger Kaoru grinned and kissed him sweetly. 

“I’m glad we’re still together as adults, Koji,” he said. “I love having you by my side.”

With no further explanation, the younger Kaoru vanished into thin air. Both Kaoru and Kojiro stared at the place where he’d been. 

“Kaoru.”

“Don’t say anything.”

“But–”

“Kojiro, I will kill you if you say another word.”

Kojiro broke out in a broad grin. Over his shoulder, he could see Kaoru trying to hide his face. He wrapped an arm around the man and planted a kiss on his lips. 

“I knew you liked me,” he said teasingly.

Kaoru gave a soft ‘hmph’. “If you knew, you should’ve said something instead of constantly sleeping around, you brain dead gorilla.”

“Maybe,” Kojiro laughed.

They had no clue what happened that day, but there was a great shift in their relationship, one that brought them right into each other’s arms, where they both knew they belonged. 

**Author's Note:**

> (After what transpired...)
> 
> Younger Kaoru: *approaches younger Kojiro and gropes him, still baffled* How?! WHERE WERE YOU HIDING THOSE TITS, KOJIRO?!
> 
> I hope everyone is thoroughly satisfied from this fic. It's been a minute since I've written any Matcha Blossom, and this wouldn't leave my head. If you haven't already, go gimme a follow on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RiyeERose)! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
